Carry on Wayward Son
by teawithlucifer
Summary: Supernatural AU where Castiel unintentionally causes Dean emotional pain...Sorry I'm not great at Summaries... This is a oneshot and my first upload so...I hope you like...contains character death so...rated T


**This is a Supernatural AU in which Sammy has died and Dean is traveling with Castiel, doing what he does best: hunting.**

They're in the impala driving when Cas turns on the radio and starts blaring Carry on Wayward Son. It takes a moment before he realizes that Dean isn't singing with him like he usually does … Instead he's got the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip while tears roll down his face.

_Dean felt his whole world spinning, falling away as he saw the body crumpled on the floor. With out realizing he had moved he found himself kneeling next to the still form, gently rolling the body over so that it was lying on its back, cradled in Dean's arms. He was so pale, so cold that Dean could barely bring himself to press his hand on the battered man's chest. Letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he felt the weak heart beat beneath his palm Dean gently shook the battered, still form; his brother. "Sammy! Come on Sammy open your eyes! Sammy!" _

_ Slowly Sam's eyelids fluttered open revealing wide eyes that rolled frantically around the room. Several emotions flashed across his face as he began to struggle weakly against the strong grip that held him. "Sam, calm down. It's ok, I've got you now. You're gonna be ok, Sammy, I'm going to take care of you. I'm gonna fix this."_

_ "D-Dean? I'm so s-s-sorry Dean, I tried t-to st-t-top it…" Sam's voice trailed off as a spasm of pain gripped his body, squeezing the air from his lungs; when it finally abated he was left shaking uncontrollably. His eyes rolled wildly around as darkness crept in the corners of his vision. "Dean… Don't…D-don't g-g-g.."_

_ " Sammy—Look at me Sammy! I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, I've got you; I've got you Sammy" He pulled his brother closer to him as rolled unashamedly down his face. He glanced at the damage done to his baby brother: One of his legs lay at an awkward angle and his face and arms were covered in bruises and lacerations. The most concerning thing, however, was the deep crimson stain spreading along Sam's abdomen. Sam's breathing hitched and his body began to spasm uncontrollably in Dean's arms. Trying to deny the truth, Dean leaned his head closer to Sam's: " Just hang on Sammy, I'll call Cas, he'll fix you." The body in his arms stilled suddenly and Dean, his hand still pressed to Sam's chest, felt the weak heart beat begin to fade even further. "Sammy—Come on! Don't do this to me Sam; Don't leave. Sammy.."_

_ Sam's face had relaxed and his gaze, startlingly clear, settled on Dean. " I can feel it, Dean. It's finally done…It's so peaceful. Dean..I…I'm so sorry."_

_ Dean moved his hand from Sam's chest to clasp his face. " Don't…" Dean had to stop, his voice choked with emotion. He tried again. "Don't be sorry Sammy. It's ok, trust me, it's ok. I….Just…just know, Sammy, that you are always and completely… f-forg-given." While he spoke Sam's eyes had drifted closed and a carefree look came over his face. Dean just stared for a moment, a small part of his brain noting that his brother hadn't looked that peaceful since Jess. "SAMMY! NO! SAMMY WAKE UP! CAS…CAS I NEED YOU NOW!" Dimly Dean was aware of the flutter that indicated Cas' arrival and saw him kneel down next to Sam, whom Dean still clutched to his chest rocking him. His desperate gaze met Cas' and Dean saw the sorrow written in them. His world shattered._

A Terrible revelation rolls over Cas and he flicks off the radio with a distraught look on his face. He meets deans eyes, a heartfelt apology being conveyed silently while he reaches out and grips deans shoulder trying to console, to comfort his friend and wishing he could take it all back, fix what was broken.  
Because Dean couldn't bear to hear that song, the perfect description of who Sammy is… was: the wayward son. The one person in the world that Dean had watched walk away from him countless times, only to come running at the first hint Sammy needed him. The brother that Dean had cradled in his arms as he moved away from him somewhere Dean couldn't follow. Dean couldn't bear that song because Sammy was the wayward son Dean had promised his father to protect; the one man, in the end, he couldn't save.


End file.
